Helado para el calor, chocolate para el frio
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: el amor que tiene cierto japones por el gran káiser de Alemania es inmenso, pero sera reciproco
1. Canasta de helado

Un día más en el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo. Un moreno corría alrededor del campo. Estaba ahí desde el amanecer. Ya era común ver a este joven desde muy temprano, hasta muy tarde en el campo de entrenamiento. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que está sometido en un arduo entrenamiento, pero la realidad era otra. No desea estar inactivo, pues inmediatamente pensaría en su mayor tormento, desde que llego en Alemania, él cual no lo podrá ver más allá de que a un amigo y eso lo atormentaba y destruía.

Y quien era este joven. Era conocido como uno de los mejores porteros en los clubs europeos. El japonés Benji Price. Que desde llego a Alemania cuando solamente tenía 13 años había quedado prendado de su primer amigo y el único después de Oliver que le había metido un gol (recuerdo que Steve también le hizo varios, pero pensemos que no sucedió) Karl Schneider, mejor conocido como el Káiser de Alemania. Desde que se enfrentaron y aunque él le logro meter un gol se volvieron inseparables, aunque también se incluyó en el grupo Karts, pero la unión que tenían Karl y él era muy diferente. Pero Karl solamente lo ve como un amigo. Además Karl siempre estaba rodeado de chicas lindas que le pedían salir con ellas y el siempre aceptaba.

Pero ahora estaban separados y no sabía si era un alivio o una desgracia. Ahora solamente podía saber de él por los periódicos, cuando sacaban un artículo de él saliendo en alguna discoteca con una hermosa chica o en los entrenamientos del Bayer aunque la primera noticia era la más desgarradora de todas.

Se detuvo de repente ya era las 8 de la mañana todavía faltaba 2 horas para el entrenamiento. Estaba agotado estaba corriendo desde antes de las 6, sin parar. Se tumbó en el césped del campo tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón, ya que este, cuando su mente recordó una que otra noticia de Karl saliendo con una chica le empezó a doler. Quería que su sufrimiento parara, pero sería difícil, el sabia más que nada que en su corazón ya nadie podría entrar si no era Karl y eso lo entristecía.

Benji: - suspiro – este va hacer un día muy largo – dijo a la nada. Pero al estar tan distraído no se había dado cuenta que alguien se había acercado y escucho su comentario.

¿?: No creo que el gran portero Benji Price este agotado o ¿si? – dijo una voz burlona. Al mencionado esa voz la reconocería donde fuera y al escuchar la voz su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente.

Benji: por supuesto que no, pero estar corriendo desde antes de la 6 de la mañana hasta esta hora sin parar puede agotar a cualquiera – dijo mientras se levantaba, tratando de ocultar el verdadero motivo de su detenimiento – pero el que debería explicar aquí eres tu ¿Qué hace el jugador estrella del Bayer, el gran Karl Schneider, en el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo? – pregunto burlón tratando de simular su nerviosismo.

Karl: vine a ver el entrenamiento de mi antiguo equipo ¿no puedo? Además de invitarte a tomar algo – pregunto inocentemente.

Benji: lo creería de otro, pero de ti Karl no es tan fácil – dijo divertido – así que dime a que debo tu grata presencia en este campo de entrenamiento.

Karl: bien me atrapaste, contigo no puedo mentir – dijo con una sonrisa – vengo porque quiero hacerte una oferta.

Benji: ¿oferta? De qué tipo – pregunto curioso.

Karl: de cambio de equipo – dijo seguro.

Benji: ¿de cambio de equipo? Que planeas Karl – pregunto algo nervioso.

Karl: Benji quiero que vengas a jugar al Bayer o sea que seas nuestro portero titular – propuso muy seguro de sí mismo. Benji se quedó pasmado un momento y en silencio se quedó.

Benji: no – dijo con firmeza.

Karl: ¿cómo? – pregunto asombrado y creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

Benji: que he dicho que no Karl – dijo un poco más seguro, ocultando su nerviosismo – no me interesa ir para el Bayer me siento a gusto aquí, es así de simple – termino de decir.

Karl: pero… - iba a decir algo, pero a ver la mirada determinada de su amigo no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, decidió tratar en otro momento – bien, pero no me rendiré así de simple, a que estés en mi equipo.

Benji: si tú lo dices – dijo mientras veía llegar a algunos de sus compañeros – bueno nuestro entrenamiento empieza dentro de poco, así que tienes que irte, porque por ser mi amigo no vas a quedarte a ver nuestro entrenamiento y si quieres todavía tomar algo espera hasta que termine que es a las 2 de la tarde – dijo mientras lo llamaban para que calentara – nos vemos más tarde, claro si todavía estas aquí – termino con una sonrisa, haciendo que levemente Karl se sonrojara y que algo en su interior se moviera, pero sin saber que es.

Ya después de haber entrenado y limpiado, Benji estaba saliendo del campo de entrenamiento cuando de repente ve algo que lo sorprende dejándole con la boca abierta.

Karl: por la cara que pones, no creíste que te esperaría cierto – pregunto burlón y con una sonrisa de victoria.

Benji: sinceramente no – dijo de forma directa haciendo que Karl fuera el que ahora tenía un gesto de asombro – y no me mires así, porque es la verdad. Tu paciencia es tan abundante como el agua en el desierto, casi nula.

Karl: gracias por tus palabras tan alentadoras querido amigo – dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Benji: oh por favor Karl no te pongas así que digo la verdad y en vez de estar aquí parados que te parece si me llevas a la invitación de tomar algo o la propuesta ya caduco – dijo divertido.

Karl: oh no mi señor – dijo mientras hacia una absurda reverencia – si me sigue a su carroza – dijo mientas señalaba su Ferrari amarrillo.

Benji: oh cállate Karl y no me vengas con tus dotes de caballero de blanca armadura – dijo fingiendo molestia, mientras subía el auto del lado del copiloto.

Karl: ok ya te dejo de molestar, pero te aseguro que ya extrañabas mis bromas – dijo divertido, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Benji: " _no sabes cuánto mi amor"_ si claro, ya basta Karl no te creas la última gota de agua del desierto – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo y burla. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron a un restaurante, para almorzar y charlar un poco de lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo, de los partidos de clasificación mundialista y muchas cosas más cuando de repente Karl saco el tema de que se fuera a jugar con el Bayer. Pero cuando iba a empezar a discutir apareció un camarero preguntándoles si deseaban algún postre Karl pido una tarta de manzana, mientras que Benji un helado de cerezas.

Benji: te he dicho que me siento muy a gusto con el club que me encuentro así que no ínsitas – dijo mientas devoraba su helado, debido que los helados eran su debilidad, después de Karl claro.

Karl: oh vamos sabes que en el Bayer explotaras al máximo tu capacidad y podrás ser mejor y no estoy dudando de Hamburgo sé que es un club excelente, pero no lo puedes comparar con el Bayer que ha sido campeón tantas veces – dijo mientas terminaba de comerse su tarta.

Benji: quizás, pero eso no le quita el buen equipo que es el Hamburgo – dijo mientras terminaba de comerse su helado y tomaba la canastilla en la cual venia su helado y la mordía lentamente – esta es la parte que más me gusta la canastilla – rio como un niño de 5 años, haciendo que el corazón de Karl se acelerara, mientras que otras partes de su cuerpo reaccionaban al ver como comía Benji de manera tan erótica e inocente sin darse cuenta del gran poder sexual que liberaba.

Después de comer el postre y pagar la cuenta a manos de Karl, aunque en contra de la voluntad de Benji que quiera ayudarle a pagar, pero este le dijo que vendía de nuevo a Hamburgo y que la próxima comida, él la pagaría.

Sin más salieron del restaurante y Karl llevo a Benji a su casa para que descansara. Ya fuera de la casa del moreno…

Karl: bueno Benji, vendré a visitarte pronto y a tratar de conversarte que vengas al Bayer – dijo con voz firme – bueno nos vemos – termino de decir mientras se despedía.

Benji: aunque mi corazón dice que vaya, mi sentido común dice que no y tiene razón como podría estar ten cerca de ti y al mismo tiempo tan lejos – dijo con voz triste mientras se adentraba en su casa.

Un tiempo después en un apartamento de la cuidad de Múnich un rubio estaba debajo de un chorro de agua fría tratando de quitarse la calentura provocada por la imagen erótica de su amigo japonés.

Karl: demonios es mi amigo como puedo pensar de esa manera – dijo en voz alta para nadie.

Conciencia: a quien engañas, lo deseas más que nada en este mundo – dijo su conciencia.

Karl: no, es mi amigo no puedo desearlo – dijo tratando más de convencerse a sí mismo que a la voz.

Conciencia: ni tú mismo te lo crees – termino de decir la voz y con algo de tiempo su calentura disminuyo.

Cerro el grifo, se secó y se metió en su cama y cayó en un sueño profundo. Pero a media noche se despertó agitado y sudando. Prendió la lámpara de mesa y se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema entre las piernas, sin contar de que ya había llegado al clímax y que mejor evidencia que si semen regado por la sabana.

Karl: rayos, no puede ser que esto me esté pasando – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ducha, mientras recordaba el erótico sueño que tuvo con Benji, este debajo de él, gimiendo y pidiéndole que lo follara – hash esto me va a llevar a la locura – grito mientras golpeaba la pared del baño y se lastimaba algo la mano.


	2. Sabor a fresas como tus labios

Capítulo 2: Sabor a fresa como tus labios

Hacía ya una semana que Karl lo fue a buscar y se preguntaba cuando volvería a verle, le extrañaba lo admitía, pero ni con tortura lo diría. Lo perdería para siempre y eso si no lo soportaría. Su equipo, el Hamburgo estaba corriendo por toda la cuidad desde muy temprano. Ese era su entrenamiento de ese día. Iban por una gran arboleda cuando de repente…

Jugador: oye Benji al parecer te buscan – dijo el capitán del equipo – ya terminamos por hoy así que puedes irte – termino de decir, mientras que sus compañeros se despedían y seguían de largo.

Karl: Dios cualquiera que te viera diría que te tiraste al lago cercano y no corriendo. Estas más que empapado – dijo riendo, tratando de ocultar la excitación que le provoco ver el cuerpo sudado de ese portero o como la ropa se le pegaba como segunda piel – " _Diablos, estoy seguro que cuando llegue a casa me tendré que estimularme para bajar esta calentura"_ – pensó (. pervertido es que no puede pensar en otra cosa)

Benji: oh cállate que no estoy para que me regañes MAMA – dijo fingiendo enojo – y que haces aquí – pregunto curioso.

Karl: te dije que volvería a visitarte y a tratar de que te cambies al Bayer – informo tranquilo.

Benji: mmm y otra vez con eso, bueno voy al gimnasio, a limpiarme y cambiarme de ropa y te alcanzo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, ocultando las lágrimas que se formaban y corría hacia las duchas – "¿ _solamente viene porque me quiere en la portería del Bayer, para que su equipo sea invencible?"_ – se preguntó triste.

Karl vio como el moreno se iba, pero no sabe porque su corazón se sintió herido como una tristeza muy amarga.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Benji salió ya refrescado y cambiado.

Benji: bueno hoy a donde vamos – pregunto, mientras subía al Ferrari del rubio.

Karl: bueno hoy vamos a la plaza central a comer Strudel – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, cuando vio la mirada brillante del moreno – jajaja Benji pareces un crio en Halloween, listo para comer dulces.

Benji: no me moleste – dijo haciendo un puchero y haciendo enternecerse la mirada del Káiser – si tú eres el culpable. Sabes muy bien que las cosas dulces son mi debilidad – término de decir, mientras sacaba la lengua infantilmente.

Karl: vale, vale me declaro culpable – dijo feliz – pero acéptalo te encanta que yo te lleve a comer dulces – termino decir, riendo a carcajadas al ver la cara que ponía el moreno por lo dicho.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a una dulcería, que estos iban cuando iban en el Hamburgo Juvenil.

Karl: buenas tardes señora Agatha – saludo el rubio.

S.A: buenas tardes chicos, ya extrañaba sus visitas – dijo la anciana – oh es cierto, ya no están en el mismo equipo – dijo con algo de tristeza.

Karl: bueno si, pero no dude que porque este lejos no vendré a comer sus sabrosos postres – dijo amable – y mire que eso es lo que exactamente hemos venido hoy – termino de decir mientras se sentaba en una de la sillas cerca del mostrador. Detrás de él Benji le seguía el ejemplo.

Benji: señora Agatha que tiene la carta de la casa hoy – pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

S.A: tu postre alemán favorito Strudel – dijo riendo al ver como los ojos del moreno brillaban más. En eso se da cuenta que Karl se queda mirando al moreno con ojos de enamorados – " _será posible que este enamorado también de Benji que emoción" –_ la señora Agatha desde ya algún tiempo sabía que el japonés estaba enamorado del capitán de la selección alemana, pero por miedo a alejarlo de él y que le odiara, no se atrevía a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos – pero este Strudel es diferente.

Karl: ¿diferente? ¿En qué? – pregunto curioso y saliendo de su ensoñación.

S.A: pues la diferencia es que en vez de crema sabor a vainilla, es de fresa – dijo con una sonrisa.

Benji: fresa que rico – dijo emocionado.

Karl: y después dicen que yo soy el que se comporta infantil – dijo fingiendo enojo.

Benji: celoso – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Pasaron por lo menos 2 horas hablando con el señora Agatha sobre los entrenamientos y Karl sobre que desea convencer a Benji que se vaya a jugar con él al Bayer. Ya era tarde y deberían irse a descansar especialmente Benji, debido a su entrenamiento. Cuando iban saliendo el señora Agatha llamamos aparte a Karl, mientras que Benji recogía algún postre que se iba a llevar.

S.A: Karl porque deseas que Benji se vaya para el Bayer – pregunto seria y esta seriedad asombro al rubio.

Karl: porque deseo que sea nuestro portero, porque sé que en el Bayer se podrá volver el mejor y porque… es mi amigo y le deseo lo mejor – esto último dudo en decirlo.

S.A: muchacho sé que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad – dijo asombrando al rubio – y quieres un consejo cuando te sinceres a ti mismo y descubras el verdadero motivo de tu insistencia por la cual deseas que Benji se vaya al Bayer contigo, no tengas miedo en decírselo y quizás te de una grata sorpresa – termino de decir, mientras le palmeaba la espalda y se retiraba a atender a unos clientes.

Benji: oye Karl ya vámonos que tengo ganas de descansar – grito desde la puerta del establecimiento.

Karl: ya voy no apures – dijo mientras le seguía hacia el exterior, se subían al auto y se iban hacia la casa del moreno.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino, Karl se fijó en algo, Benji estaba dormido y pudo fijarse en los labios del moreno. Eran delgados, finos, se veían delicados como los pétalos de una rosa. Además tenían un color rosa suave, pero cuando los humedecía con su apetecible lengua, pasaban a un rojo pasión como las fresas cuando están en su tiempo de cosecha. Ya habían llegado a la casa del moreno y este parecía que ni se inmutaba. Estaba más que dormido.

Karl: - suspiro – esto es como en los viejos tiempos – dijo el rubio mientras se bajaba del auto, daba la vuelta abría la puerta del copiloto, tomaba a Benji en brazos y se adentraba a la casa del mismo. Ya dentro de ella se dirigió al cuarto del que llevaba en brazos, abrió la puerta y lo coloco suavemente en su cama – eres uno de los porteros más rudos que existe en Europa y Asia, y ahora pareces un lindo bebé – dijo en susurros se inclinó un poco para arroparlo. Tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota, informándole que él se había dormido, y que no le toco más remedio que llevarlo a su cuarto.

Cuando ya se iba se volvió hacia el moreno y le revolvió el cabello tiernamente. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia esos labios tan apetecibles que ya había admirado. Y entonces de la nada un impulso lo llevo a inclinarse y besar delicadamente los labios apetecibles del moreno. Y así como inicio el beso así termino. Karl estaba rojo de la pena por haber tomado sin permiso esos labios que tanto le hipnotizaban.

Sin más salió apresurado de la casa subió a su auto y se alejó del lugar. Cuando llego a un semáforo que estaba en rojo, se detuvo de golpe, estuvo a punto de pasárselo.

Karl: demonios – grito mientras golpeaba el volante – esto se me está saliendo de las manos. Benji me empieza atraer más que un simple calentó, lo siento en mi corazón – dijo mientras tocaba su pecho – pero esto no puede ser, él solo me ve como un amigo – dijo mientras arrancaba el auto.

Ya iba a mitad de camino, cuando de la nada le llego a la mente el comentario que le dijo la señora Agatha _"cuando te sinceres a ti mismo y descubras el verdadero motivo de tu insistencia por la cual deseas que Benji se vaya al Bayer contigo, no tengas miedo en decírselo y quizás te de una grata sorpresa"._

Karl: que habrá querido decir la, señora Agatha con eso – se preguntó.

En otro lugar un moreno abría los ojos y se incorporaba.

Benji: mmm como llegue aquí – se preguntó – lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el auto de Karl – dijo, y en eso ve una nota dirigida hacia el – a ver que dice _"Benji te quedaste dormido y yo te lleve a tu cuarto. Eres el colmo si estabas tan agotado hubiéramos regresado más temprano, yo no me hubiera molestado. Bueno ni modo, no veremos después quizás tarde un poco en ir a visitarte, tenemos un encuentro dentro de dos semanas y los más probable que mi padre nos pongan un ardua entrenamiento. Nos vemos. Karl"_ hay Karl tu nunca cambias, siempre protegiéndome, pero sé que esa aura protectora me la das por considerarme tu amigo – termino de decir con una sonrisa triste.

Salió del cuarto y vio las cosas que trajo de la tienda del señora Agatha. Y entonces recordó algo.

Benji: qué raro, sentí como si mis labios fueran besados – se dijo así mismo. Pero entonces sacudió la cabeza – imposible el único que estaba aquí era Karl, y él nunca me hubiera besado. Aunque no me importaría ya que sería mi primer beso – terminando de decir el moreno, sin saber que ese primer beso ya se lo dieron y fue dado por la persona que menos imagina y más ama.


End file.
